


Discover Me, Discovering You

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I just read an article about bacon in the New England Journal of Medicine that scared me witless."





	Discover Me, Discovering You

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is for vega's ficlet challenge to use the words picture and tea and a vest as the article of clothing.  


* * *

“Good morning. I didn’t know you were awake.”

“For about 15 minutes now. Um, I hope you don’t mind but…”

“What, looking through my photo album?” he leaned across the bed to kiss her. “Not in the least.”

“I found it while digging in your top drawer for a tee shirt. It is interesting viewing so far. I didn’t want to be snoopy but I just find I don’t often get to see this side of you.”

“I dig through your drawers, I'm in trouble. You dig through mine and its fine with me.”

“You did not get in trouble.”

“Oh right.” Bruno laughed, kissing her again. “You nearly bit my head off.”

“I did not!” Margaret exclaimed. “I, I…OK I nearly bit your head off. But my tendency to be inquisitive is cute I think.”

“Well I know it is. Do you want breakfast? Does breakfast sound good to you because I'm starving? I have people on my phone with bullshit early on a Sunday morning and I haven’t even eaten yet. What do you say?”

“I say you're running away because I've discovered something personal. Am I close?”

“Marnie…”

“An omelet sounds alright.” She said.

“With hashed browns and some bacon?”

“Not bacon. I just read an article about bacon in the New England Journal of Medicine that scared me witless. I doubt I will ever eat another piece of the stuff. I don’t need to get into it but…” she shuddered.

“I appreciate it since I am going to have some. What about sausage?”

“That’s not much better.” Margaret turned up her nose.

“Alright, eggs and hash browns. I have the apple cinnamon tea that you love too. May I have another kiss?”

Margaret smiled; she really loved when he was cute. Their kiss was soft and Bruno stroked her face. He was about halfway down the hall to the kitchen when her laughter brought him back.

“What's so funny?”

“That’s so funny.” Margaret pointed to the picture. “Oh my God.”

“Don’t laugh,” he sat down on the bed. “Marnie, don’t laugh.”

“I'm sorry. I really am.” She covered her mouth with her hand. 

She was looking at pictures from a wedding. He was a groomsman, wearing a black suit with a hideous gold vest with black stripes. Though he smiled in all of the photos, it was obvious he wished to be anywhere but there.

“It was Lina’s big day so I did what I had to do. My mother threatened to disown me if I didn’t put on the damn vest. I took it off as soon as humanly possible.”

“That’s not why I'm laughing.”

“You don’t have to pretend I don’t look like a fucking idiot. Actually, I look like a game show host.”

Margaret laughed some more, her shoulders shaking as she tried to get control of her giggle fit. She finally straightened up and looked into Bruno’s eyes.

“There is something funnier than all of that.” she said.

“What?” 

“My father owns the exact same vest.”

“What?” he asked, starting to laugh. “Are you serious?”

“My dad has this vest and no one has to threaten him to put it on. He loves it and my mother hates it but he wears it anyway. In so many special occasion pictures, you'll see him wearing it. I can't believe you have the same vest as my father.”

“I don’t own the thing; it was rented. The ‘I dos’ were hardly done and I was taking it off. So, your old man has a thing for gold huh?”

“I think my mother bought it for him as a joke but he really liked it. My father is funny that way.”

“You don’t talk about them much…your parents.”

“You don’t either.”

“Aha, the old quid pro quo thing.”

“Yeah, that silly thing again. I don’t know, we don’t always have a lot of time to talk. There is enough to keep us busy here as is. I think we do alright sometimes.”

“This morning might be good.” Bruno said.

“This morning you are supposed to be making me breakfast.”

“Right, right, I'm going.” Bruno was up off the bed again and going to the door. “I like Sunday mornings, with you.”

“That’s a nice thing to say.”

“That’s a true thing to say. Alright, one omelet with hash browns coming up.”

“I’ll just continue to peruse moments of your life.” She replied.

Bruno nodded, leaving her to it. He did want to share things with Margaret but still didn’t want to get closer than they already were. It was the closest he had been with a woman in decades. The election was in three months and after Bartlet won, the political strategist would be on the road again. He was in love with the redheaded, inquisitive, quirky senior assistant but he had to walk away. 

Actually, running might be a better idea at this point but he could not bring himself to do that. He had some time to get used to the reality. Margaret was but a moment…a wonderful, sweet, sexy, exciting moment. Bruno doubted he could ever redeem himself enough to deserve a lifetime of blissful Sunday mornings.

***


End file.
